dead_rising_psychopathsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Thibadeux
"The only way you're getting out of here is in a coffin" Hunter Thibadeux is a psychopath. He appears in the Season Pass adventure Chaos Rising, and in the mission Defeat The Gang Leader in Dead Rising 3 Status Hunter was constantly bullied by his family. As a result, he is psychologically stuck in an adolescent state of maturity. Though generally psychopathic, he has some remaining touches of empathy. He enjoys causing others pain and suffering, and displays a pervasive pattern of grandiosity. His parole officer notes that he is disturbed by reminders of how brutal he has become. He is the leader of a biker gang that cause anarchy in Los Perdidos during the time out of the outbreak. Hunter sees the zombie apocalypse as a welcomed change, as it brought the anarchy and chaos he desires Hunter was second in command of the biker gang he was a member of 'the Kings of Chaos' biker gang, until he was framed by another member, arrested, and jailed. When the outbreak occurs, he manages to escape his confinement and return to his gang. He discovers there that the one who framed him, Spider, has taken over the group, and turned it against him. Spider then tries to kill Hunter, but he manages to survive the attack. Hunter goes to meet an old friend, Torque, who helps him build a new custom motorcycle, the Roller Hawg. Hunter then hunts down and kills Spider's three commanders, and returns to Torque, only to find that Spider has killed him. Seeking revenge, Hunter finds Torque's Roller Hawg, and ambushes the biker hideout. The other bikers watch as Hunter and Spider fight, with Hunter eventually winning, by stabbing Spider through the neck. Now that Spider was dead, Hunter became the new head of the gang and once again gains the support of the bikers. Nick and Rhonda travel to the Los Perdidos Quarantine Station, where a zombified soldier with a machete in his chest is the only thing they find. Then, Hunter's gang come out of nowhere and terrorise the two. Two members, Clyde and Mel harrass Rhonda while Nick has to take on the bikers. Once Nick defeats them, Hunter appears, runs down Clyde and Mel with his Roller Hawg and says to Nick that there is no 'pesky' military or police to interfere with his or his gang's 'playtime' on their 'private little island'. When Nick tries to reason with him, two bikers throw Molotov cocktails. Hunter gets back on his bike, narrowly missing Nick as he drives past and turns around, engaging the fight When he is defeated, he drives past Nick, shouting 'You little bitch'. He then turns around to face Nick, ready to run him down. Nick notices a Molotov cocktail nearby. As Hunter hurtles towards him, Nick throws the cocktail at Hunter, setting him on fire. Nick jumps out of the way, leaving Hunter's Roller Hawg to crash into a fuel tanker, killing Hunter in a big explosion Trivia * Hunter has been widely compared to Sol Kane, the secondary antagonist of the post apocalyptic film, Doomsday, as in both are leaders of a psychotic biker gang who gain power following a viral epidemic, both are abhorred authority figures, and both are killed in motor vehicle-related accidents. * Hunter has the Confederate flag painted on his face, a patch of the flag on his back, and 'hunter' written between his shoulder blades * Chronologically, Hunter is the first main protagonist to be killed by another main protagonist Gallery Dead_Rising_3_Apocalypse_Edition_Artwork_hunter.jpg|Dead Rising 3 Apocalypse Edition - Hunter Steam card